


stars come down to land

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [168]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: A stranger comes to Rey's monastery. She is very strange, but just as welcome as anyone else.
Relationships: Nebula (Marvel)/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Rare Pairs [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	stars come down to land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



The newest visitor to the monastery has no mark on her that Rey can see: no sign in her incredibly bright aura as to whether she was taken or left behind in the Halving, two decades ago now.

Rey is used to mysteries. She welcomes Nebula like any other refugee.

Nebula stays. She hurts no one, obeys the monastery’s rules. She is very quiet. Every few months she takes her ship out for a week or so and comes back even quieter.

She watches children’s holos and slowly learns the common tongue. She helps with the harvest. She stares into the fire and makes no sound during the psalms.

She sees Rey take someone’s hand and bring them to her quarters after dinner one night. A month later, she takes Rey’s hand and lets herself be brought.

Another year passes. Nebula spends more of her nights in Rey’s bed. She still takes her ship out every few months. Her aura settles, but never fades.

One night she looks at Rey for a long time. She doesn’t make many expressions, but Rey has learned to read her.

“It’s belonging,” she explains.

Nebula frowns, thoughtful, but she takes Rey’s hand once again.


End file.
